Because You Loved Me
by nicolleg06
Summary: Money, girls, and celebrity; I live it everyday and it’s really not as great as you’d think because really all you want at the end of the day is a family to come home too. It’s something I’ve never had but have dreamt of even longer than being in the NBA.
1. Starstruck

Prolouge: (NH) Money, girls, and celebrity; Everyone's dream life right? Wrong. Trust me, I live it everyday and it's really not as great as you'd think because really all you want at the end of the day is a family to come home too. It's something I've never had but have dreamt of even longer than being in the NBA. Hopefully one day I'll get that chance. (This story will be Nathan centric at first, but with A LOT of Haley's POV too)

Because You Loved Me

Chapter 1; Starstruck

"Come on Nate, we've been together now for 3 months now, don't you think we should make it official that were dating?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the desperation in her voice or at how pathetic she sounded. By "we've been together now for 3 months" she actually meant we'd been hooking for that long. Never once had we gone on an actual date or had I ever considered it. I guess she wasn't getting it….they never do.

"Listen Emily I like you." I started my usual speech the same way all the time, and it always brought a smile to their face for second, but then it quickly faded as I continued.

"…But I'm just not ready for such a big commitment. I more of a one night stand guy you know? I mean we can definitely keep hooking up, but just don't be expecting me to ask you out anytime soon." I finished finally getting some energy to get out of bed. I couldn't tell by the expression on her face if she thought I was joking, or if she was just too dumb to understand what I was saying.

"Wait so are you saying we can't be together right now…?" She asked with a confused look. 'Okay I guess she didn't get it.'

"No, I'm saying we will NEVER be together." I said trying not to lose my patience.

"Oh okay, I get it now." She said, but didn't make an effort to grab her things and get out of my bed.

'God I really need to start picking them smarter, I can't take this anymore.'

"That also meant that you can leave. There are all your things." I said grabbing her clothes and throwing them beside her on my bed.

"I'll call you if I get lonely."

You know what the best part of New York City is? All the different people you can see within a two minute walk from one place to another. Growing up in such a small town like Tree Hill, everyone always knew peoples business so you couldn't be mysterious if you even tried. But here, no one knows what the hell is going on in anyone's lives, and its fun to try and guess. Then again, everyone knows me, so I don't count. I can proudly say I am the star shooting guard of the New York Nets. Who knew all those years of Dan telling me I wasn't good enough would actually pay off? It wasn't easy, but in my junior year at Duke, I was number one draft pick, and I had been playing for the Knicks now for two years. At 23 I had already given myself the reputation of most eligible bachelor and a 'bad boy', whatever that means. For some reason my private life is fascinating to the whole world and I haven't really understood why yet.

Finally reaching my destination, I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't have deal with the 20 men crowding around me with cameras any longer. As usual I took the stairs instead of the elevator up to the 7th floor, walked to apartment 11 and walked in without knocking.

"Luke, are you home?" I asked grabbing a water out of the refrigerator and throwing myself onto his couch.

"What's the point of even asking if you walk in anyway and always take things from kitchen?" He said walking in a second later. At this point in my life, there weren't very many people I trusted, or even considered "friends" but Luke was the exception. Mainly because he was always there for me even when I became famous and he was my brother so it's not like I could just get rid of him.

"True but I figured I could at least have some manners. But anyway what are you up to today?" I asked.

"Not much just hanging around. I was thinking about calling Brooke to hangout, want to come?" Oh Brooke Davis. She might just be the only girl in my life, besides Peyton Sawyer, I hadn't hooked up with or had a one night stand with at one point. We had grown up with both of them and she ended going to NYU with Peyton and Lucas, and just my luck I ended up in New York. She was funny, smart, beautiful, and way too happy all the time.

"Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Great to know we're your second choice little brother." Lucas joked pulling out his cell. Truth was there were a lot of equally famous people I could call up at anytime if I wanted to go partying or hang out, but being with my real friends was so much more fun and relaxing. I just didn't have to worry about keeping up my 'play boy' image.

"Should we just stay here or go back to my place?" I asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Well considering the fact you have a pent house looking of central park, indoor basketball court, and a movie theater I'm going to guess your house might be a little more fun."

"Good point, my place it is."

"God I hate this place." I said picking up the last toy insight. If someone told me four years ago I'd be living in the Bronx projects, working my ass as a waitress, and barely being able to afford my 94' Honda accord I would have laughed in your face. I was Haley James, the nerd! Standford was my dream, which was supposed to eventually lead me to become a surgeon. But hey, life doesn't always turn out the way you want right? I usually tried not to think about what could have been, and more about what is, sometimes though I just couldn't help it.

Breaking me out of my depressing thoughts, I heard a very familiar laugh coming from the room a few feet. A smile quickly came over my face as I walked into the room and forgot about all the negative things I had just been thinking. Sure my life hadn't turned out like I'd expected, but I did have one thing that I'd never regret and truly completed me.

"Hey silly, what are you laughing at?"

"Spongebob Mommy! He's so funny!" She said pointing at the t.v. screen and laughing uncontrollably. It's true when people say a child's laugh can make anyone feel better, especially if it was my little girl's laugh. I was 18 years old and a high school senior when I found out I was pregnant. There was no doubt in my mind I was going to keep her, but the thought of being a parent terrified me, but the second I held Lexi in my arms that all washed away. I knew I would never do wrong when it came to her, and I prided myself on being a good mother. The only thing I wish I could change was the environment I had to raise my daughter in. The Bronx is notorious with drug dealers, prostitutes, and million other things a young kid shouldn't have to see. But I was working hard and saving to hopefully get us out of here one day, I had too.

"Will you please watch with me Momma?" Lexi asked with her green, innocent eyes. I had a million bills to look over, dinner to make, and I still hadn't showered, but I would never dare to turn down a chance to spend with my daughter.

"Of course I will Lex."

Okay so that's it! Chapter 1, tell me what you thought and if I should keep it going. I already have a lot of ideas for this story and I'm going to start writing chapter two right away. I know this chapter had a little bit of Haley, but next chapter will start with her POV and then lead into Nathan's. I really want to establish Nathan and Haley's life styles but they're meeting will come soon! So tell me what you guys thought!? Should I keep going!?


	2. Empire State of Mind

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it, and I will definitely keep going (: Hope you enjoy the update. (Oh and by the way, Nathan and Haley haven't ever met...kind of)**

**Because You Loved Me**

**Chapter 2**: Empire State of Mind

You know that feeling in your stomach when you do something wrong, or you feel guilty about something? Well it sucks, and it's the feeling I get every single time I'm at work and not with my daughter. I'm lucky enough to have the afternoon shift Monday through Friday while she's at school, but Saturdays and Sundays I have the night shift. While my job may not have the best salary, or benefits for that matter, I don't like complaining too much. The staff here is amazing. The managers actually care about you and your fellow waiters are like your family. That's one thing I appreciate about working at this particular restaurant.

It's not high-end or cheap, it's a pretty decent price for people who can afford it and usually the customers are your average New Yorkers with the occasional Knicks player or actor on location.

"Hey Haley, it's pretty slow tonight, I think you can head out early tonight." Mike, the general manager said as I picked up the last few plates at the table I had been waitressing for. I scanned the restaurant and let out a relieved sigh when I noticed there were only five or six tables occupied.

"Those last few tables are about to finish, then you can head out." I smiled appreciatively and headed over to the tables. Mike was a middle aged, well meaning guy who had tried hitting on me once or twice in a friendly way. He was slightly over- weight, losing his hair, and had great personality. Oh and did I mention he loved Lexi? Yeah I know what's stopping me…

* * *

"Nathan just because you're good at basketball doesn't mean you always get to pick were we go out to eat!" Brooke whined as we sat in my apartment trying to figure out where to go. It was the usual routine; Luke would mention something, I'd disagree and suggest something else, Brooke would whine about it and we'd end up going there anyway. I don't even know what she even tries anymore. I always end up getting my way.

"Actually yes it does. And this place is actually really good." I said.

"Yeah that's what you said last time, and the time before that…" Brooke mumbled grabbing her purse of the counter.

"Brooke if you really have such a big problem about it then-"

"Stop! God how many times do I have to hear you guys, I'm sick of it!" Once again, the usual. Lucas would interrupt our fight, try to make us stop, then walk out like a little girl.

"I'll wait outside while you guys decide, and hurry up, I'm hungry!" He said walking out while Brooke and I continued our fighting.

* * *

"Finally." I whispered to myself when I picked up the last few plates. I let another relieved sigh and was just about to pull off my apron when I heard the bell. '_Oh you have to be kidding me!' _I turned around to see who had just walked in couldn't believe my eyes. Of all the people in the world it had to be Nathan Scott. He was possibly the biggest ass, selfish jerk I had ever met! Well not met formally, but waited on. Before I worked at Sam's, I worked at Morton's Steak House, an extremely expensive restaurant whose customers are either loaded or famous. Him and his team mates were nothing more than image obsessed jocks with nothing else on their mind accept who they were going to sleep with that night. He obviously hadn't remembered me, but I sure remembered him. I looked over to Mike who gave me a sad smile as I headed over to the table. I considered myself to be a friendly person, especially when it came to the tables I waited on, but I was in no mood right now. I just wanted to get home to my daughter!

"Hi, welcome to Sam's, may I start you guys off with some drinks?" I said as cheerfully as possible with a fake smile on my face. I got two unaccepted smiles returned to me from the other guy and girl that were with him but of course not from him. Instead he gave me a once over and smirked.

"Well hello…uh sorry what's your name?" he asked. Wow he is an ass and dumb? Great mix. Did he not notice the name tag on my shirt with big black letters that said '**HALEY**'?

"It's Haley. Now what would you guys like to drink?"

"I'll take diet coke please." The girl said politely. She was really pretty and you could tell she was a bubbly person.

"I'll take the same." The other guy said. He looked really nice too. His blue eyes were warm and welcoming with no signs of being a jerk at all. So what were they doing with him…?

"And for you sir?"

"We'll since you obviously already know who I am, you can just call me Nathan." He said confidently. Oh how I wanted to wipe the damn smirk of his face. I tried my best to think of the best come back but found his gorgeous blue eyes too distracting. '_Come on Haley, pull yourself together!'_

"Actually I didn't know that, but thanks for letting me know, I'll just get you water." I said bluntly and turned around to head to the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile happily as I heard his friends laughing behind me and I could only picture his shocked face.

* * *

_'Who the hell does this girl think she is?_' That's all I could think off throughout our whole dinner at Sam's. She actually answered back to my cocky remarks and didn't blush at my smirk. This had never happened to be, but the weirdest thing of all was that she didn't at least know my name. Everyone knows my name! Appearance wise she was beautiful. She was about 5'4, 5'5. She had medium length brownish-red hair and really light brown eyes, but for some reason it wasn't her looks that caught my attention so much. It was just her.

"I have to say Nate, this was your best choice yet. We had a good meal, good service, and I got to finally witness a girl who didn't trip over herself for you. I'm completely shocked." Brooke said with a big smile.

"Shut up Brooke."

"I have to side with Brooke on this one little brother, I'm shocked too. So before your ego gets bruised even more, let's go." Lucas said paying the bill and getting up from his seat along with Brooke.

They were crazy if they thought I was going to leave things like this. I have to find out who this girl is.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet up with you later." I said looking for some sign of her in the kitchen or anywhere else.

"Nathan what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Luke, calm down. I'm just going to properly introduce myself that's all."

"Luke can we please just go? You're not going to change his mind." Brooke said pulling Lucas out the door. He gave me his signature broody stare and finally left. I turned my attention back to the kitchen and smiled when I saw her heading back this way. _'Round 2, here we go.'_

* * *

This guy just doesn't give up does he? As I walked back to the table to pick up the bill and my tip, I noticed he was still sitting there only now his two friends were gone. '_Great.'_

"Thanks for your business, have a good night." I said trying my best to avoid eye contact and an actual conversation but that didn't work.

"Look I just want to properly introduce myself."

"Oh I thought you didn't need an introduction. Doesn't everyone know who you are?"

"Well I guess I need one for you." He said looking up at me with those beautiful eyes. If I stared at them any longer, I was never going to be able leave.

"Okay whatever, you introduced yourself, now can you please leave. You're the only thing stopping me from going home." I said.

"How do you plan on getting home? It's like 11:30."

"What plan on following me home?" I asked laughing and even getting a laugh out of him. Even though I was beyond the point of exhaustion and frustration, I had to admit I was enjoying out banter…

"Very funny, but no. I mean you can't take subways at this hour, and isn't walking home kind of dangerous?"

"Well I'm used to it, so I'll be fine."

"How about if I go with you?" He asked me seriously but with that smirk still on his face.

"You're kidding me right?

"No I'm serious. Come on it's the least I can do."

"I don't know…" I said trying to convince myself this wasn't a good idea.

"If you let me, I'll never come back here again. Deal?" I thought about it for a second before nodding my head.

"Fine, it's a deal. Let's go."

**There's Chapter 2! What'd you guys think?! I really enjoyed writing the banter between Nathan and Haley I have to admit, did you guys like it? So they finally met and Nathan's walking her home…what do you thinks going to happen?! Will Nathan meet Lexi? And did you guys like Lucas and Brooke in it too? I'm going to start writing chapter 3 tomorrow so R&R! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
